Teasing Jung
by JaeLover
Summary: Satu-satunya permintaan dari sahabat baik Yunho adalah untuk mengawasi saudara perempuannya saat dia bertugas militer. Menemani Jaejoong pada hari ulang tahunnya pastinya jadi urusan yang biasa. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mengingat janji yang dibuat dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong. Yang mana semakin sulit dari hari ke hari. /REMAKE STORY/YUNJAE/GS/NC
1. Chapter 1

Title : Teasing Jung

[REMAKE] Teasing Trent by Minx Malone

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Park Yoochun

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Ini remake dari novel Teasing Trent by Minx Malone, jadi ini bukan cerita aku. Karena aku suka sama Yunjae jadi aku buat versi Yunjae-nya

Warning : GS, typo(s).

Chapter 1

.

_Author POV_

"Jaga tanganmu dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jung Yunho menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sebuah townhouse tua dan menghentakkan lapisan salju dari sepatu botnya. Musim dingin di Seoul biasanya ringan, tapi alam tahun ini tampaknya mengalami PMS. Hujan salju turun selama tiga hari terakhir dan sepertinya akan terus berlanjut. Dia tidak biasanya begitu senang bisa keluar dari rumahnya meskipun dia tahu malam ini akan nyaris mendekati penyiksaan erotis.

"Apa pun lebih baik asalkan tidak terjebak di rumah menonton reality TV." Dia menepuk sakunya, merasakan gemerisik paket dibungkusan kecil. Ini kesempatan pertama untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun ke-25 bagi Jaejoong karena ia terlalu sibuk akhir pekan lalu.

Terlalu sibuk adalah alasan agar ia bisa menjauh darinya.

Melihat Jaejoong selalu membuatnya cukup keras hingga ia bisa membuat lubang melalui celananya, dan ia berjanji pada sahabat baiknya yaitu Yoochun bahwa ia akan mengurus adiknya, bukannya tergiur akan tubuhnya.

Mereka menjadi terlalu dekat selama setahun terakhir. Sesuatu yang harus dihentikan ketika tugas Yoochun berakhir bulan depan.

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melewati makan malam. Jaga tanganmu dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Pintu di depan Yunho terbuka lebar. Kim Jaejoong berdiri di sisi lain mengamati dirinya dengan dengan hati-hati. Hangat, mata berwarna amber dengan bulu mata panjang, menyipit saat ia bersandar di kusen pintu. Rambut tebal hitamnya bergulir dari wajahnya dan jatuh dan bergelombang di sisinya. Dia tampak seperti seorang warrior princess siap untuk melakukan pertempuran. Yunho mengerang saat tubuhnya segera merespon dengan salut.

"Apa kau masih memakai piyamamu?" Dia mengutuk pelan saat ia melihat Jaejoong dengan tank top ketat dan celana pendek katun terkecil yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Ini adalah pakaian olahragaku, aku sedang melakukan yoga." Dia meletakkan satu tangan di pinggulnya. Atasannya meregang di dadanya dengan cara yang tepat, menekankan sosok mungilnya. "Aku melihamu saat aku melewati jendela. Aku tak mengira kau akan datang secepat ini."

Dia meringis pada pilihan kata-katanya. Ia hampir saja datang di mana ia berdiri. Celana pendek yang praktis tak senonoh. Ada ber mil-mil kulit halus lembut yang terpampang. Kuku Yunho menekan ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Dia bahkan beraroma nikmat.

Dia adik Yoochun. Jaga tanganmu.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar mantra yang lemah untuk mengingatkannya siapa yang akan menendang pantatnya jika dia mengacaukan ini. Apa yang dia butuhkan adalah seember es di dalam celananya dan penutup mata.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ bicara pada diri sendiri, sih?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dan meraih lengannya. Dia menariknya ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hanya berpikir keras. Aku melakukannya kadang-kadang" Anehnya Yunho merasa defensif. Mengalami ereksi hebat bisa berefek seperti itu pada seorang pria.

"Apa, berpikir?" Jaejoong tertawa saat Yunho melotot padanya.

"Ha ha, sok tahu. Aku akan ingat itu jika lain kali kau memerlukan bantuanku dengan sesuatu."

Yunho berbalik untuk melihatnya mengunci gerendel, matanya mengamati pada kakinya yang panjang dan telanjang. Dia memakai cat ungu cerah dan memakai sebuah cincin perak kecil di kedua jari terakhir dari kaki kanannya. Gelombang panas nyaris memaksanya untuk berlutut. Gadis ini bahkan memiliki kaki yang seksi. Untungnya dia tak punya kebiasaan untuk bertelanjang kaki.

Dia berbalik dan menyibukkan diri dengan melepas jaketnya. Dia harus fokus pada sesuatu yang lain atau dia tak akan pernah melewati malam ini.

Sialan Yoochun untuk menempatkan dia dalam posisi ini. Itu seperti dia bergabung dengan militer dan bermain sebagai pahlawan di luar negeri. Teman kuliahnya itu adalah tipe pria yang Yunho merasa bangga karena mengenalnya. Yoochun telah datang menolongnya berkali-kali hingga ia tak bisa menghitung, dan satu-satunya yang pernah ia minta adalah agar Yunho mengawasi adiknya selama penugasannya. Dia berharap dia tahu sejak awal betapa sulitnya akan menepati janjinya itu.

Dan betapa sulitnya akan menjaga tanganku sendiri.

"Jadi, seberapa cepat kau bisa bersiap-siap untuk pergi?" Yunho melipat mantelnya di atas lengan sofa. Dia menatap sekeliling tempat itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dia sering mengganti barang-barang, membawa perabotan rumah yang ditemukan di sebuah toko barang bekas atau menambahkan pernak pernik aneh yang ia beli di toko online.

Tempatnya mencerminkan jiwa eklektiknya. Furniture bermotif liar berwarna terang beradu dengan dinding berwarna hijau mint di belakang sofa. Dia membantunya mengecat warna gila itu hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia bilang dia akan menjadi "energik." Yunho malah berpikir itu tampak seperti bagian dalam rumah bermain.

"Yah, aku berpikir mungkin kita bisa tetap tinggal di dalam" Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan meringkuk dengan kaki terselip di bawah dirinya. Dalam posisi itu, atasannya membentang ketat pada bagian payudaranya. Ia bisa melihat tonjolan kecil di mana putingnya menempel pada kain.

Sial.

"Aku tahu kau punya rencana besar bersenang-senang malam ini di kota tapi ... Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa enggan pergi keluar. Apa kau keberatan?"

Yunho berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian memaksa menjauhkan pandangannya. Dia memandang berkeliling dengan putus asa. Ada video yoga yang diputar di TV dan lampu di meja samping sebelah sofa memancarkan cahaya kuning lembut ke seluruh ruangan. Bau hangat terpancar dari dapur, membuat mulutnya berliur.

"Kau memasak?"

Dia duduk tegak dan melemparkan salah satu bantal berbulu hijau di sofa kearahnya. "Ya, aku memasak. kau tak perlu terdengar begitu terkejut. aku membuat lasagna dan menyewa beberapa dvd. Kupikir kita bisa melakukan makan malam dan nonton film di sini."

Jaejoong memandanginya penuh harap, jadi Yunho mengangguk. Senyum mengembang di wajah dan hatinya sedikit mempertimbangkan itu. Dia melengos dan menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana. Jika sesuatu yang sederhana seperti tetap tinggal di dalam rumah membuat ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Yunho duduk di tepi kursi mungil. Di suatu tempat di dapur ada suara ding lembut dan Jaejoong melompat berdiri.

"Saatnya bagiku untuk memasukkan lasagna ke dalam oven. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memanggang. Apa kau ingin bir sementara kita menunggu?"

Tatapannya mengikuti goyangan pinggul jaejoong saat ia bergegas ke dapur.

"Yunho? Halo, sadar Yunho" Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, melambaikan tangannya bolak-balik seperti pengawas lalu lintas udara.

Yunho mendongak, rasa panas membanjiri pipinya saat ia bertemu dengan tatapannya. "Hah?"

"Bir. kau ingin satu?" Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu pelan-pelan. Bagus, sekarang dia pikir dirinya adalah seorang idiot.

Dia menelan ludah dan mengangguk bersemangat. "Tentu. Bir. Benar."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata ke arahnya sebelum kembali ke dapur. Segera setelah ia diluar pandangan, senyum tegang Yunho langsung jatuh.

Ini adalah tahun pertama Yoochun dalam tugasnya dan dia khawatir Jaejoong akan terlalu sering sendirian, terutama pada hari ulang tahunnya. Orang tua mereka tidak tertarik lagi melakukan perjalanan dari Chungnam begitu cepat saat liburan dan Jaejoong tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu liburan untuk mengunjungi mereka. Yunho tidak lagi punya pacar sehingga bebas untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu bersama Jaejoong. Dia telah mengatur makan malam ulang tahun yang benar-benar aman di sebuah restoran umum. Mereka akan makan, menari sedikit dan pulang ke rumah, cerita selesai.

Rencana tersebut tidak termasuk makan malam yang nyaman untuk dua orang, dilanjut menonton film di sofa dengan hanya remote control sebagai pendamping.

Dan itu pasti tidak termasuk menjilatinya dari ujung kepala sampai jari kaki kecilnya yang dicat ungu.

Sial.

.

tbc

.

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Teasing Jung

[REMAKE] Teasing Trent by Minx Malone

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Park Yoochun

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Ini remake dari novel Teasing Trent by Minx Malone, jadi ini bukan cerita aku. Karena aku suka sama Yunjae jadi aku buat versi Yunjae-nya

Warning : GS, typo(s).

Chapter 2

.

_Author POV_

"Jadi kuharap kau tak keberatan jika aku menyelesaikan latihan yoga rutinku. Makanan akan siap dalam waktu sekitar satu jam" Jaejoong kembali dari dapur dan menaruh bir di atas meja sebelah Yunho. Dia bertengger di tepi sofa tunggal, tampak tak nyaman sama sekali. Rambut pirang gelapnya itu berdiri di atas kepalanya seakan dia telah menggerakkan tangannya disana.

"Oh, tentu. Tak ada masalah." Dia meneguk birnya dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menatap ke segala arah kecuali ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil remote control dan menyalakan DVD tutorial. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar membutuhkan video. Dia sudah berlatih sepanjang minggu bagaimana menggodanya dan berkhayal tentang hal itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Malam ini dia akhirnya akan merayu Yunho.

Mereka menjadi semakin dekat dari sebelumnya sejak Yoochun ditugaskan. Dia tahu kakaknya yang meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya tapi dia tak keberatan sama sekali. Dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa, meskipun kakaknya mungkin berpikir sebaliknya. Itu ironis, saudara overprotective-nya benar-benar mendorong segala hal sesuai dengan keinginannya. Jika dia punya cara, ia pasti akan mendapatkan lebih banyak hal daripada sekedar kartu ucapan ulang tahun.

"Namaste. Mari kita bernapas dalam-dalam dan meraih langit."

Mengikuti suara instruksi dari DVD, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala, dia tahu tank top-nya akan naik dan mempertunjukkan beberapa inci perut datarnya.

"Sekarang Angsa Menyelam; menyentuh tanah."

Jaejoong membungkuk perlahan dan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke lantai kayu yang mengkilap. Dia mengintip Yunho dari sudut matanya. Dia memegang bir dengan genggaman yang sangat keras. Mata hitamnya menunjukkan kelegaan diantara pipinya yang memerah.

"Raihlah langit lagi. Salam Matahari."

Jaejoong berbalik sehingga punggungnya menghadap ke arah Yunho. Dengan cara ini Yunho dapat melihat efeknya secara penuh ketika Jaejoong membungkuk. Dia terlihat lebih berlekuk daripada biasanya, beberapa mantan pacarnya telah berkomentar bahwa keindahan dari tubuh bagian belakangnya bisa membuat seorang pria bertekuk lutut.

Dia membungkuk perlahan, berusaha agar kakinya tetap lurus, pantatnya terlihat sangat jelas saat ia menyentuh lantai. Sebuah suara tercekik datang dari belakangnya. "Kau baik-baik saja Yunho?"

Ia berdeham beberapa kali. "Wow. Kau, Eh ... benar-benar lentur."

Dia meluruskan punggungnya sedikit-sedikit sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah langit-langit lagi. "Yah, aku melakukan yoga secara teratur dan aku juga joging beberapa kali seminggu."

Dia mengeluarkan suara lembut yang mampu membuat Yunho semakin gelisah.

"Turun ke bawah Menghadap Anjing. Sebarkan jari-jarinya. Tenggelamkan tumitmu ke lantai."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat ia beralih ke posisi yang disebut Menghadap Anjing. Itu salah satu posisi favoritnya tetapi itu juga bonus tambahan membiarkan dirinya menggoyangkan pantatnya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku minta kau memegangiku?" Jaejoong tersenyum cerah padanya. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak cukup tahu tentang yoga hingga sadar bahwa tidak perlu bantuan orang lain dalam Yoga.

"Tentu, apa yang perlu aku lakukan?" Yunho melompat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Jaejoong mendongak pada saat yang tepat sehingga memergoki Yunho menatap pantatnya lagi.

"Aku mengalami sedikit sakit punggung jadi kurasa aku perlu kau untuk memegangku ketika aku berdiri lagi."

Dia bergerak mendekat dan ragu-ragu menyentuh pinggangnya. "Di sini?"

Jaejoong berdiri tegak dan kemudian menarik Yunho di belakangnya. "Tepat di belakangku, sebenarnya. Kita akan melakukan Salam Matahari dan aku butuh sedikit bantuan ketika aku membungkuk."

Benar saja, suara instruktur yang menenangkan mengatakan pada mereka untuk meraih langit lagi. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, merasakan jari Yunho memegang dengan ragu-ragu di atas kulitnya saat ia bergerak. Dia menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau siap?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah dalam keadaan linglung. "Tidak juga, tapi teruskan saja. Aku tak ingin kau mengalami cedera."

"Sekarang Angsa Menyelam; menyentuh tanah."

Jaejoong membungkuk perlahan, memiringkan pantatnya sehingga ia menekan Yunho dari pinggul sampai ke paha.

"Oh sial ..." gumam Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludah. Dia yakin sekarang Jaejoong tahu persis betapa besar dia menginginkannya. Bukti dari itu adalah sesuatu yang saat ini berusaha untuk menyodok melalui celana yoganya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan olah raga bisa sebegitu sensual sebelumnya, tapi ia tak yakin apakah ia akan sanggup bertahan melewati sesi yoga ini.

Dia melihat di mana pantatnya menempel di pangkal pahanya. Pantatnya penuh dan berbentuk hati, lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi tangannya sesuai dengan yang dia suka. Jari-jarinya tertekuk di pinggangnya dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara lembut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan untuk bangun?" Yunho berharap dia tidak mencengkeramnya terlalu keras saat ia berada di tengah-tengah fantasinya. Dia seharusnya membantu Jaejoong dengan peregangannya, bukannya membayangkan dirinya berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mengalami kram di kaki." Jaejoong duduk di lantai dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nah, setidaknya aku punya sedikit pengalaman tentang kram. Aku biasanya mengalaminya ketika aku bermain football. Coba aku lihat." Yunho berlutut di sampingnya dan membantu meregangkan kakinya agar lurus. "Berbaringlah dan biarkan aku memijatnya."

Segera setelah dia berbaring di punggungnya, Yunho segera menyadari bahwa ini adalah ide yang sangat bodoh. Dia seharusnya menatap punggungnya ketika ia memijat pahanya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dia terangsang.

Benar.

Yah, jika ia melakukan hal ini dengan hati-hati mungkin dia tidak akan tahu. Ia bisa menahan kakinya dan meregangankannya keluar tanpa dia sekilas melihat tongkat lompat galah ukuran Olimpiade di celananya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho mengangkat kaki kanannya dan meletakkan di bahunya. Dia mendongak, dan pandangan mereka bertemu dan tertahan di sana. Untuk waktu yang lama, Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah mereka membayangkan hal yang sama yaitu: Dia memegang kakinya saat mereka berdua telanjang.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit tekanan dan kau bisa menekan balik kearahku." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memaksa pahanya untuk menekan ke dadanya. "Itu saja. tidak terlalu banyak tekanan, kan? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Bagaimana rasanya? kau menyukai itu sayang?

"Sial." Yunho menutup matanya ketika gambaran erotis bermain lagi dalam pikirannya. Dia membukanya lagi dan melihat Jaejoong mengawasinya. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan dengan lembut mengelus rambut Yunho.

Suara ding keras datang dari arah dapur dan Jaejoong pun tersentak. Yunho melepas kakinya dan mundur kebelakang, terkejut pada apa yang hampir ia lakukan. Beberapa detik terlambat maka jari-jarinya pasti sudah di pinggang celana pendeknya dan akan menariknya ke samping. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ia pasti telah memijat dirinya dari dalam tepat di tengah-tengah ruang tamunya.

"Kau harus pergi mengurus makanannya, Jaejoong." Dia menjauh darinya dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia tampak terluka untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian duduk tegak.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang bad mood hari ini. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membawanya keluar padamu princess." Ia membungkuk dan mencium ringan di dahinya sebelum kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih telah merawat kakiku." Dia bangkit dengan gerakan anggun dan berjalan ke arah DVD player. Layar menjadi gelap untuk beberapa saat sebelum tulisan "An Affair to Remember" bergulir di layar TV.

"Kau akan menyiksaku dengan film chick flick sekarang? Bukanlah itu sesuatu yang hanya cewek lakukan untuk pacar-pacar mereka?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Kau hampir bisa dibilang pacarku juga. kau membawaku keluar untuk makan malam, kau memperbaiki sesuatu ketika rusak dan kau orangnya yang aku panggil ketika aku melihat binatang kecil. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kau lakukan adalah ..." Dia dengan cepat memalingkan muka. Pipinya berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil makanannya sekarang." Dia bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kau lakukan adalah bercinta denganku.

Pikiran itu menggantung di udara sama jelasnya seolah-olah Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan keras. Yunho menjatuhkan kepala ke tangannya dan mendesah. Dia benar-benar berharap Jaejoong tidak dalam suasana hati yang cerewet. Karena jika pembicaraan mereka kembali urusan tugas seorang pacar, ia takut ia akan memberinya demonstrasi apa yang sebenarnya bisa dia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Tbc

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini dan maaf apabila tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.


End file.
